Vaarn
Vaarn is a character in Lunarosse. One of the four generals of the Lunarosse Empire. He rules over the Churchill Region. Vaarn is a master swordsman and is known for his impenetrable armor. He's never seen without his helmet, leaving a more mysterious air about him. He's always the first to attack any who question Corlia. Physical Appearance No one has seen Vaarn's true form. He wears a set of gray armor with horned helm and a violet cape with gold trim. His eyes seem to glow red. In actuality, there is no body under the armor. He appears completely hollow with no one controlling it at all. This, too, is a deception, as his true form is a shadow. The form he assumes when he reveals himself resembles a horned skull with burning red light escaping from his eyes, nose, and mouth. Personality Vaarn is stoic and silent, uncaring for what happens in the world around him. As long as his Empress is smiling, he doesn't care if the world disappeared. When invoked in battle, or using his special abilities, his personality shifts drastically. What was once a calm man is now a cruel and heartless one who will stop at nothing until he has achieved his goal, destroying anyone and anything that stands in his way. Abilities As his name implies, Vaarn is indestructible in battle. No weapon can cut his armor, nor can any spell dent him or break him. He uses his huge sword to crush opponents with powerful attacks. He is most powerful in melee combat. A drawback is that he is a slow ground mover, and most of his melee attacks can be avoided. His signature skill allows him to absorb any shadows and despair around him into his sword being unleashing it into a powerful slash, draining his opponent's health to restore his own. In his shadow form, he has the ability to make a person drown in their darkest despairs. His Grimoire rank allows him to hold back all the despair in Lunarosse and will only unleash on those who have angered Corlia. He uses this power on Deandra and Colton Farrows as punishment, and possibly to bait Channing out of hiding, putting them in a vegetative state while being constantly reminded of their son's crimes and "failures". There are those whose despair is so powerful it can send them into a frenzy, such as Lujayn. He can manipulate any shadow to use as weapons and can use them to unstabilize a room's structure. Trivia *Vaarn originated from the same superhero story Corlia came from. In this story, he was referred to as "Mork", and served more as a comic relief villain controlling the less qualified monsters in Corlia's army. He had a physical body, but no head to call his own, and is constantly switching his head out for another either by losing it in battle or growing bored of the one he's wearing. He met his end when his own team mate betrayed him during a mission. ** This is considered ironic when one thinks of his fate in-game. *Vaarn's name is based off a Finnish term meant for "headless screw". Gemini took the headless part for the name, giving a hint to his identity. *Vaarn was only suppose to be a suit of armor for his battle without a second form, but Gemini felt he needed something more to make him an interesting character. He chose the shadow route as to keep the player guessing. *Originally, Apollo was suppose to be Vaarn's rival, not Garrett. Since Garrett needed to play a big role in the story, he was put in Apollo's place. *Vaarn's quote when Garrett knocks his head off is a nod to Number 48 from Fullmetal Alchemist as he says the same line when protagonist Edward Elric reveals his identity. Category:Characters in Lunarosse Category:NPC Category:RPG Category:RPG Maker VX Category:Video Game Category:Fanfiction